Untitled
by RoyMustang0MG
Summary: Ed is at work one day when he receives a love letter. Confused, he decides to forget about it. Eventually more come in, and they start getting possessive and violent. What will he do when his life is in danger? Maybe a RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Almost time to go home,_ Ed thought to himself, noticing that it was getting pretty late at night. He began sorting through some last minute papers he needed to add to a report, throwing them in a manila folder and dropping it on the desk. His jacket was hanging up in the corner of the room; he grabbed it and put it on.

Something sitting under the door caught his eye, and he crossed the room to pick it up. To his surprise, he pulled a folded sheet of paper out. "Weird." He murmured to himself, unfolding it and beginning to scan over its contents. He hadn't had a note stuck under his door since he used to play with Winry and Al back in Resembool.

_Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist_

_I love you. I want you to love me back._

Ed's jaw dropped, confused eyes reading the paper once more. A love note? That couldn't be right. There wasn't even a name on it. He gave off a short, sardonic laugh, refolding the paper and dropping it on his desk. He had better things to occupy his time with. He reread the last sentence; _I want you to love me back_…

Shuddering, he reached for the paper again. That didn't sound very polite at all. In fact, it sounded a little obsessive. The seventeen year old shrugged it off, assuming that people wrote things they didn't mean or things that came out the wrong way when they went through their crushes and boyfriends and girlfriends. He didn't believe in love.

Either way, he decided to take the note with him. He folded it into fourths and placed it in the pocket of his black pants before leaving the office to go home. He wouldn't mention it to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ed went in to work the following day like nothing out of the ordinary happened. He argued with his boss. He dealt with Armstrong's rants and Hughes' pictures. Within the next few hours, he completely forgot about the somewhat creepy note. He was in his office reading a book when someone decided to walk in, a paper in hand.

"Hey, Ed, I didn't know you had a love life!"

It was Hughes, of course. Ed closed the book, raising an eyebrow. "Love life?" he asked.

"Yeah, although some of the things that whoever you _secret admirer_ is wrote down are a little…odd…" Hughes explained, holding out a folded piece of white paper. Confused, Ed took the paper from his outstretched hand and began reading it.

"Not another one of these!" He exclaimed, his voice thick with frustration, "Where did you get this, Hughes?"

"You mean you don't really have a love life?" Hughes asked, sounding let down, "You're seventeen! One more year and you can get married and start raising your own little family!"

"Not with this guy." Ed replied, "So where did you get this? And don't say _little_, Maes."

"I found it under your door when I came in for work this morning."

The blonde frowned, turning the paper over in his hand, "Well, if you find another just remember that I don't want it." He decided, "Thanks anyway. See you later."

"Yep, have a good one." Hughes replied, and took the opportunity to leave and finish up his own work. When he was gone, Ed frowned and read over the so-called love note one more time:

_You didn't reply to my last letter. I'm very disappointed in you. I'd suggest you stop ignoring me, because if you know how much I love you, you'll know that I won't stop at anything to get you._

He let a short, nervous laugh pass his lips and he folded the paper back in half. That was definitely worse than the first one. Yawning, he placed the paper in one of his folders and then stood up. It was about time he got home for the night. He was tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A week passed, and every day he found a letter under his door. It actually got to the point where Havoc, Hughes, even Mustang would try and beat him to the office to read the notes first. Today was one of the days where Ed got in first, and as he walked in he instinctively picked up a white, half-folded piece of paper. He sat down at his desk, took out a case file, found a pen, and then began reading the note's neat, cursive words.

_I hate how you ignore me like this. You have no idea, Edward, how much you tease me. You have such perfect, alluring, seductive charm. Even you, though, should know that you can't flaunt yourself around without the intentions of following through. What would you know, though? You never follow through with anything; not the training regiment your teacher Izumi put you through, not your last state assessment, not even your hunt for the Philosopher's Stone. Yeah, I know all about your illegal search. I know everything there is to know about you, Edward Christopher Elric. Give in to me. I'm the best you've got, because nobody else will ever love you. Remember that. Remember it._

Ed's hands were shaking as he finished the final sentence of the note. Slowly, he took in an uneven breath, his golden eyes scanning the paper once more. How did this guy know so much? Who was he? What did he mean? What did he _want_? Ed read those words, and although most of him knew that they weren't true, a part of him felt like there must be some reason he wrote what he did. There must be some truth behind it. But how?

He felt warm tears begin to slide down his face, and the door to his office opened. The guys were probably here to read the latest love note. It was Hughes, a smile always present on his race. "Hey, Ed! Did you-?" He froze midsentence seeing the state the blonde was in, and Ed looked up at the older man and wiped his eyes with one hand, releasing his grasp on the note and leaving it on the desk.

"What's wrong?" Hughes asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't…I don't know…" Ed replied, "Really, it's foolish, just…just these _notes_ I've been finding. They're starting to get to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After Roy hearing of how upset the notes made Ed, he was sent home for the remainder of the day. When Ed asked why, Roy told him it was because he probably needed some time to think things through. Then he was assured that Roy would do his best to find a way to stop the notes. Ed told him that it really wasn't necessary, he could find a way to stop it on his own, but he took the Colonel up on his offer and went home anyway.

Ed made it home relatively early. He had the rest of the day to himself, and he didn't know what to do. He just had an empty house and an entire day on his hands. Maybe he'd just take a walk somewhere. That sounded nice right about then. He walked up the steps of his porch, finding the key to the front door at the same time. Looking down to find the lock, his eyes caught something horrifyingly familiar. A folded piece of white paper, right under his door.

He caught his breath, shocked, but he instantly knew what it was. There was no mistaking it. For some reason, he was scared. He picked it up anyway, and went inside, locking the door behind himself. He had to know what was written in the note. Opening it up with unsteady hands, he only saw two words, written down in a rather large, particularly unruly handwriting.

_You're mine_

Releasing a breath, he slid down to the floor, the paper landing on the floor next to him. He knew where he lived. Ed felt trapped, like there was nothing he could do to stop this. They were only notes, and he was already so shaken up he cried this morning. What would he do if this man decided to actually come for him and claim him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ed did his best to forget about the newest note, but the fact that he was alone in his house didn't seem to calm his nerves at all. He spent the majority of the day pacing throughout the house, unsure of what to do. He wanted to call Roy, but he was sure he'd just be told that this was an irrational fear and that nothing would happen. Something else, though, told him that this was anything but irrational.

He was ready to sleep early in the evening, right when the sun was beginning to set. Feeling like it was still early, he decided to make some coffee and just watch TV instead. He sat in the living room, the television on but he wasn't really watching it, when the phone rang. He put down his still warm cup, grabbing the phone from the end table beside him and picking up the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"So this is what you sound like." an unusual voice greeted him over the other line, "It's a great pleasure to finally speak with the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed had never heard it before.

"Who's this?" he asked, although he already had a good idea as to the answer of that question.

"I'm sure you know who I am."

"How do you know so much about me?" Ed demanded, sitting up straight.

"Don't speak to me like that." The man replied, "I could pretty easily come in there right now and grab you from that couch." Ed's jaw dropped slightly, and he looked to the window. Nobody was there. His heart rate picked up, and he took a deep breath, hearing the man laugh. "I wouldn't be hiding in such an obvious place as outside the window, Ed. Really."

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I need you, and soon you'll find that you need me, too."

"Please, you're scaring me."

"Oh, you shouldn't be scared. You'll feel much better when you accept this and let me have you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to see how many knives I can fit in you, little boy."

Ed caught his breath, hearing maniacal, horrifying laughter on the other end of the line, "Stop!" He cried, "Just stop!"

"There's no end to it, blondie!" the stranger laughed.

Ed saw that there was no reasoning with this guy and he ended the call, but he didn't drop the phone. Instead, he took it with him, rushing upstairs and into his room, closing the curtains and locking the door behind himself. He didn't want anymore calls. He didn't want to be watched.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Okay, just so everyone's clear, they use cordless phones. That's the way I always imagined it, anyway. Okay? Good.

=D

Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sat in his office, reluctantly filling out files. Such was a typical Tuesday afternoon. Now it was evening. He yawned, bored, signing his name on a paper and flipping it upside down as the office phone rang. Thankful for the excuse to not fill out more forms, he hurriedly answered it.

"Mustang." he announced.

"Roy, uhm, it's me." Ed's voice replied on the other line. He sounded a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"You could say so."

"What is it?"

"Okay, uh, this is gonna sound a little weird but you remember those notes I've been getting?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, he knows where I live. I found another under my front door when I got home from work. I tried to ignore it, but then he called me a few minutes ago. I don't know where he got my phone number from."

"He knows your phone number?"

"I guess, but that's not even the worst part."

"I don't know how much worse it can get, Ed. Are you alright?"

"He was watching me. I don't know if he still is, but he was definitely watching me a while ago."

"How would he know so much?" Roy paused, thinking, "Unless he was working with the military?"

"I don't think so. I didn't recognize his voice at all, but…he kept laughing like he'd already won. Something's wrong with the guy, and I think that's what scares me the most."

"Stay where you are, Ed, I'm coming over there."

"You don't have to."

"I don't feel safe after hearing what you've just told me." Roy insisted, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

"Couldn't you send a subordinate?"

There was a pause as Roy considered that option. "No." he finally decided, "I don't want a chance for anything to go wrong. Are your doors locked?"

"My front door, my back door, and even my bedroom."

"Good. Don't open any of them until I call and tell you I'm here."

"I won't."

"Just be patient." Roy added, and then hung up. Without letting anyone know where he was headed to, he grabbed his coat and his unfinished papers and left the office. He was really beginning to fear for Ed. Things like this didn't always end too well. Statistics have proven that. He didn't want Ed to wind up a part of those numbers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Roy was true to his word. He made it to Ed's house in record time. Now, it was pretty late at night, but neither of the two could sleep. They were in the living room again, Ed on the couch lying on his stomach watching TV and Roy sitting in a chair finishing up the last report of the night. It was completely silent between the two since Roy had gotten there. It was just kind of assumed that Roy was the protector and Ed was the protected.

"I appreciate you coming over here, Roy." Ed finally said.

"It wasn't a problem." Roy replied.

"Yes, it was. You haven't even finished your work yet."

"Your safety is more important to me that a pile of paperwork."

Ed frowned, rolling over so he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "This shouldn't have happened." He said.

"I know." Roy agreed, and then there was a knock at the door and both of them looked to each other. "Should we answer that?"

Another knock.

"Yeah." Ed replied, standing up and exiting the living room. Roy followed wordlessly, his right hand fingering the pistol he kept in his belt. Ed opened the door, only to find nobody there. He stood on the porch for a few seconds confused, wrapping his arms around himself. Roy stopped next to him and Ed looked up at the older alchemist. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nobody's here." Roy replied, "Go back inside, it's cold out here." Ed nodded in agreement and let the Colonel lead him inside, feeling one warm hand press against his lower back and shuddering in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ed woke up early the next morning. He was sleeping on the couch, and he looked down to see Roy sleeping on top of a couple blankets on the floor. The TV was still on. He didn't care, he just shut it off. Tension had been high last night, nobody had thought about running the bill. That was the least of their worries.

The first thing Ed did was change his clothes, and then he went into the kitchen to find something he could make for himself and Roy. He felt safe enough to do things on his own, at least. As soon as he set foot in the kitchen, the phone rang again and all sense of safety flew out the window. He answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I saw you let the Colonel touch you last night."

For some reason, Ed was angry at the accusation, "He did _not_ touch me! What do you think I am!? Some kind of _whore_!? Just stop calling here!" Although, his voice was strong, his body wasn't. He felt himself shaking, and he felt like falling to his knees. He was terrified. How much did this guy manage to see? His screaming must have woken Roy up, because a second later he heard him rush out into the kitchen.

"It's him?" the brunette asked, and Ed nodded in reply, handing the phone to him at his request.

Roy raised the phone to his ear, and surprisingly was addressed by his name. "Colonel Mustang." The man over the other line said, "My, aren't you just the man of the hour. What's on your mind?"

"_You_." Roy replied angrily, "Stop calling here or I will find you and kill you with my _bare hands_, you freak."

"Oh, you'd have no problem doing that, would you? After all, you're no more than a cold-hearted killer yourself. We're one in the same. So what do you say? Give the boy to me."

"We're nothing alike! How can you twist your logic like that!?"

"It's simple when you think about it."

"Well this is simple, too, asshole. Stop calling here. I mean it."

"No can do."

"You're not getting anywhere _near_ Ed. I won't let you." Roy replied, "This discussion is over. Everything that needs to be said has been said. I'm hanging up." He added, and did just that, rather violently slamming the phone onto the kitchen counter.

Ed jumped in response, and then moved to Roy's side, "Are you okay?"

"Oh my _god_, that man makes me mad!"

"He'll stop eventually." Ed calmly replied, "I think you should go home and change out of that uniform into a new one. I have to get ready for work, too, and then we'll meet up there."

"You'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Things were relatively normal for the rest of the day. Ed got all his work done, he finished at around nine in the evening, and he was home by ten. He was tired by then and just wanted some well-deserved sleep. Before unlocking the door, he picked up another note, feeling that now common feeling of uneasiness. He went inside, anyway, and left the paper folded up in his hand.

He stepped into the living room, turning on the lights so he could see. The first thing he noticed was that it was incredibly hot, especially compared to the temperature outside, so he crossed the room and checked the thermostat. It was all the way on eighty- five. Sighing, he turned it down to a normal temperature, removing his jacket and tossing it aside. He didn't remember turning it up at all. Maybe Roy had done it in the morning. He'd have to remember to talk to him about that.

Slowly, he walked out of the living room, deciding he was thirsty and heading for the kitchen. Turning on those lights as well, the first thing that his eyes fell on was the sight of broken glass, and lots of it. He gasped and backed up, surprised. All his cabinets had been pulled open, everything made of glass broken and thrown against the counter.

How had this happened? Nobody but himself owned a key to the house, and the doors and windows were _always_ locked. Especially now. He'd been extra careful in making sure this morning.

He half expected his phone to start ringing as he reached for it, his fingers already dialing Roy's phone number. As he waited and listened to the dial tone, he held the phone to his ear using his shoulder and let his hands open the new note.

_You can't hide from me forever._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Last time I updated, I accidentally posted a chapter ahead, so I deleted that chapter, and reposted it after the correct one. This is two chapters. I don't know if I'm being confusing or not, so just try and understand XD

Chapter Ten

Ed called Roy and the only thing he got out of him was 'time to call the police', but for some reason he already knew that that wasn't gonna happen. Instead, he decided on something else. It's been a long time since he's given Resembool a visit, he may as well go now. Sure, he wouldn't say _why_, but he would go nonetheless.

So he took some vacation time from work and he left for Resembool the following morning. He gave a call to Winry on the way and she was probably ten times more excited as he was. Ed only thought this because whenever he remembered what he was running from he only made himself more upset than he already was.

He should take Roy's advice. He really should, but a part of him just feels like that wouldn't be the best choice to make. What if he tried hurting someone else? He already knew everything Ed was doing. How many other people did he watch? How many would Ed put in danger by calling the cops? He didn't want them in his business.

He made it to Resembool that afternoon, and Winry was there waiting for him. "Hi!" she greeted, always excited.

"Hi." Ed replied, sounding a little less than exuberant himself.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all. Spending the entire day on a train isn't fun you know."

"I guess." The two teens were silent for a few minutes, beginning to walk towards home. "So," Winry finally said, "I guess we've got a lot to catch up on, huh?"

"Kind of."

"I was so excited when I got your call! So how come you just decided that now was a good time?"

"I don't know, Winry, I just sort of did. So how have things been since I've left?

"Oh, they've been good. I've been doing a _lot_ of studying since the last time you left."

"Really? That's good."

By the time night fell he'd forgotten all about the stalker problem back at home in Central. He and Winry did a lot of things they did during their childhood. They hung out by the river, exploring the nearby forests, and they told stories. It was fun. It was peaceful for once.

After dinner, they both got ready to go to bed for the night. Winry went into her bedroom, and Ed took the guest bedroom next door. He was in the middle of reading a book when the phone rand out in the hall.

"Could you go get that, Ed? I'm in the middle of something!" Winry called from her room.

"Yeah, I've got it." Ed replied just loud enough to be heard before leaving his room to get the phone. "Hello?" he asked, "Rockbell residence."

He recognized the laughter on the other line. "You left Central?"

"How…how did you know where to look?"

"Face the facts, babe. You can't hide from me. There's nowhere to turn."

Ed caught his breath, terrified. He could hear his laughter on the other line, that same maniacal sound that's terrorized him for days. "Leave me alone!" he nearly screamed, and Winry shot out of her room as Ed angrily hung up.

"Who was that?" she asked, alarmed, "What just happened?"

"It was…nothing, Winry. Forget it."

"No, I heard what you said to that person. You asked how they knew where to find you. Something's going on here."

"You're looking too far into this. That was just a guy I haven't talked to in a while. It freaked me out. Forget it."

Winry sighed, frustrated, but she did as Ed requested, and she went back to her room, defeated. She could tell something was wrong with him. Of course he wouldn't tell her. He never did. She just hoped it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Chapter Eleven

He spent another two nights in Resembool. The phone call incident wasn't mentioned once. Pinako hadn't heard all the noise that night, and Winry just wasn't up to arguing over something she knew she was right about. It was cold outside when he left that morning. He began walking down the street, remembering something Winry had added as he was on his way out the door:

"_If there's anything you need, Ed, you know I'm always here for you, no matter what it is."_

He sighed, burying his hands in his pockets. He really wished he could tell her what was going on. How could he though? It would only give the poor girl more to worry about, and besides, he could handle one little stalker on his own. Sure, it was creepy, but he wasn't gonna die or anything.

He looked out towards the horizon, quietly releasing a breath. He almost dreaded going back home to Central. He'd gotten a call here, too, though. He was beginning to believe that it was true that there was no way he could avoid this man. Maybe he _would_ take what he wanted. Suddenly a feeling of paranoia swept over him, and he paused to look behind himself. Nothing was there but open country roads. What was he expecting? It wasn't like someone would jump out of the shadows and hurt him, but knowing that didn't make him feel any better.

He still had that strange, nervous feeling in his stomach. His legs felt like they were ready to give in. He could tell his hands were shaking. He felt like he was being watched.

"Please, just let this _end_." He thought to nobody in particular, turning and heading for the train station.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve

Everything felt back to normal when Ed got home. Not a good kind of normal, though, but _his_ normal. His new normal consisted of spending the majority of his day scared someone was out to get him, and the rest of the time he was at work. After arriving in Central, he called HQ to let someone know he'd be returning to work the following morning. After that, he went home.

The first thing he noticed was that there was something sitting in front of his door. Upon further investigation, he learned that whatever it was was covered up in a small, purple, velvet sheet. He almost didn't want to know what it was. A pile of more obsessive letters? A severed arm? It could be anything.

Nervously, slowly, he leaned forward. Hands shaking, he removed the sheet as quickly as he possibly could and backed up. It was a bouquet of flowers. The blonde placed a hand on his pounding heart and sighed in relief. He'd gotten worked up over nothing. No doubt it was from his stalker, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

He kneeled over and picked up the flowers, seeing that they were wilted, and that they lacked color. They were dead. Might have been dead for longer than a week. As he stood, a small, white tape fell out. Attached to the tape was a folded sheet of white paper, like always. He felt that nostalgic terror and he picked up the tape, bringing it and the dead flowers inside.

Once inside, he went into the kitchen and threw the useless flowers in the garbage, too sickened to even glance at them. He left the room quickly and made it back to the living room, sitting on the couch. He decided that he should open the letter. He'd end up doing it sooner or later anyway. After reading it, he realized that it should have gone with the flowers.

_Roses are read  
Violets are blue  
These roses are dead  
Soon you will be, too_

He shuddered and placed the note under a stack of papers on the end table. That was _way_ too creepy. He'd just threatened his life, in the form of a morbid, childish poem no less. This was really getting twisted. No more neat cursive, no more speak of love. Just suffering and death. He was taking things to a whole new level, and he didn't handle his losses well.

Ed wondered if he really even wanted to see what was on the tape.

"It would be best if I looked at it," he consoled himself, hands shaking as he reached for it, "This won't just go away if I ignore it…"

Doing his best to listen to himself, he picked it up, and, crossing the room, began to play the tape. It was already rewound. Once it started, all he could see was darkness, and he could hear the sounds of a man panting. Suddenly, a light in the distance turned on, illuminating the front of a house. Ed's house.

The door opened, and he could see himself walking out onto the porch, followed by Roy. It was from the night the doorbell rang and nobody was there. It was him. He'd done it just to show him that he could watch him.

"Oh, god." The blonde gasped, watching as he turned and left, closing the door behind himself. He expected the tape to end as he watched himself shut the door, but it wasn't even halfway over. He didn't care. He didn't want to see what else was on it. Footage of himself and Winry in Resembool?

He swiftly reached forward and shut off the TV, sitting on the living room floor in complete silence. The only sound in the room was his now ragged, uneven breathing. He felt like he was being watched. Part of himself knew there was a way he could confirm it, but he didn't know how.

"What do you _want _from me!?" he screamed, "I know you can hear me! I know you can see me! Just tell me what you want and I'll do it!"

He didn't get a response. There was only silence. He felt tears on his face, could see them fall and land on his hands. He trembled, taking in a deep breath. He couldn't go on like this, living like an animal being hunted. "Just make it _stop_," he begged, "I just want it to stop…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen

Ed couldn't sleep that night. He paced through his bedroom, telling himself that everything would be alright, but knowing that it wouldn't. How could it be? How could it be, when someone could be watching you at any second of the day? He'd just seen that it was true. This man obviously knew his stuff. He had many vantage points to watch from, and Ed didn't even know one of them, besides all the way across the street. He wondered how many other times he'd been recorded before that.

At around five in the morning, an hour before he had to get ready for work, he found a notepad and a pen. He had an idea. He was gonna leave this man a note, and make sure that it was found. Unsure of what to actually put down, he just began writing off the top of his head, his thoughts running three times faster than his pen.

_I want to get one thing through to you. I don't love you. And even more important, you don't love ME. You don't even know the first thing about me, no matter how many times you tell yourself I'm lying. I don't know what this is, but I know it's not love. You can't just see someone and think that you love them. Yes, I'm saying that love at first sight isn't out there. I don't believe in it. You have to get to know someone first, which you clearly haven't done, because then you'd know that I don't appreciate having my life threatened. And yes, I'm talking about how you threatened to kill me. That morbid flower, note, and tape thing last night was completely insane. So, will you just take a minute to think about this? Forget about what you think we have, and move on, or I'll call the cops and charge you with stalking.  
Edward Elric_

He'd written in very large letters to get his point across, and by the time the note was finished, it was a couple pages long. Feeling a small sense of accomplishment and an even smaller sense of hope, he folded the papers in half and stuck them under his door on his way out to work. Maybe it really was about to end.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen

Ed was disappointed to see a new letter sticking under his door when he came home from work. He hoped it was just his own, but it didn't look as thick. It looked like one white, folded sheet of paper, just like always. He frowned and took it inside with him.

He hadn't told anyone about the incident from the night before. When he was asked why he was so tired, he simply said he was up all night, and that was it. When Roy asked, though, he felt like the Colonel could tell there was something more. Ed would have told him the truth, but he didn't want to involve anyone else in his problems.

He went right past the living room, unable to look at the white tape that still sat next to the television, and into the dining room. Once he was there, he sat down at the dining room table and proceeded to open up the letter. It was different from the rest. It was short, but it took up the entire page. It was written with words from Ed's previous note, so he'd obviously gotten the letter.

_I will kill you_

The blonde wasn't surprised to read that for some reason, but that didn't make him feel any better. He looked at his own writing on the page, his own precise script, and he could feel himself lightly tremble. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should say something. He didn't know if he'd really live through this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen

A/N – I know this chapter is _waaay_ too short, even for me, so I'll just post up another one tomorrow to make up for it if I can. I know I can't today, because I don't have the time, but hopefully tomorrow. I'm still grounded (had to sneak onto the computer!). Also, OHMYGOSH 100 REVIEWS! I noticed this a while ago. THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! I feel totally loved right now! =D

Days passed. Days turned into weeks. Nearly an entire month passed, and Ed hadn't gotten another reply, another death threat, since the last one. Each morning he left for work and each evening when he left he checked for them. It was an instinct; check the mailbox, check under the doors at home, under the door at work…

Nothing. Everything was completely fine. Normal, almost. Ed still felt a little on edge, but other than that he was fine. He was beginning to feel safe again, although he still felt on edge because of the last note. Still, maybe this was over?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen

Roy and Ed made it to work at around the same time the next day. Ed, on the other hand, decided to go home early at around six thirty, leaving Roy in the office all by himself. He was bored, and he didn't feel like signing anything, and he was overly tired from worrying about Ed's stalker problem. He leaned his head into the palm of one hand and started to absentmindedly doodle on a blank notepad, drawing stars and stick people and farm animals, just anything he could think of. He was in the middle of drawing a sailboat when the phone rang. Tiredly, he picked it up. "Mustang." He formally announced.

"Been a while, Roy, hasn't it?" Roy recognized that voice immediately, and his eyes widened and he straightened himself up, instantly alert. He didn't know what to say. He didn't need to say anything. "I can see you right now in your office. I can even see what you're drawing instead of completing your assigned paperwork."

"Why are you watching _me_?" Roy demanded, but he was really grateful the attention was off of Ed, at least for the moment.

"I just wanted to know where you were and what you were up to. I should kill you right now."

Roy's hand that wasn't holding the phone up lowered to his waist, his fingers wrapping around his pistol. "I'd like to see you try."

"Move your hand from your gun, then."

"Tell me what you want."

"_Well…_" the man on the other line paused like he actually had to think about it. "It's been a while since I last saw Ed. I know he's at home right now, too, all by himself. I might have a little surprise set up for him and I might not."

"What have you _done_!?" Roy demanded. He stood up, his grip on the phone tightening. He thought of running out the door but knew this guy was somewhere, watching, and he didn't want to make any stupid, preventable mistakes.

There was laughter over the other line. "Don't worry, Ed's safe for now. Last I checked, he was reviewing a case file. He got a call from one of his friends and said that he was gonna finish that up and then get in the shower, but the way they were talking made me think he'd be on the phone for at least another half hour."

"You've got his phone lines tapped?"

"Since day one." Roy released a breath, silent again, trying to think of another way to get a hold of the teen without letting the man know he was trying to warn him. "It's game over now, Roy. You lose. Tonight will be the night I take him as my own."


End file.
